Sun Hill holiday
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: The cast of the Bill, some past some present are going on a holiday.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun Hill police officers were being taken on a surprise trip, excitement was running high. All of the boys reckoned that it was gonna be a football match but the girls were equally convinced that it'd be a fashion show. Gina Gold and Adam Okaro just sat in the front of the bus and exchanged knowing glances.

The drinking of alcohol had been strictly prohibited but Gina knew what Mickey had taken such pains to stow away in his bag. She also had sneaking suspicions about the contents of Smithy's bag she had heard it clinking suspiciously as he'd carried it onto the bus.

When they swung off the road and onto a bumpy track the police officers looked out of the windows and tried to guess where they were going.

Phil spotted a football field and pointed it out gleefully to Sam, who pouted and said "I thought we were all meant to enjoy this."

Then she saw a swimming pool, steam rose off it in swirling clouds. "It's not so bad." she said grudgingly. Smithy and Mickey were talking in hushed whispers and glancing back at the others, grinning evilly and pointing out individual members of the relief.

The bus stopped outside a large stone tower, the officers rose to their feet immediately and surged forward trying to get off the bus. Gina blocked the gangway and shouted above the excited chatter for quiet. When everyone had fallen silent she briefed them on the rooms. "The boys are taking the tower and the girls are in the cottages. I want everyone back here in 10 minutes after you've all sorted out your rooms."

Then she picked up her bag and led the way off the bus.

Mickey and Phil raced each other to the tower and wrenched at the door handle as the door remained stubbornly closed. "Oi! Try not to break anything just yet!" shouted Smithy as he walked over.

"The door won't open." said Mickey in a whiney voice, he'd arrived at the door a full five strides before Phil and now everyone was catching up.

"Mickey, seriously. For a detective your not very bright are you?" said Smithy, he walked up and flipped open a file. He pushed Mickey and Phil aside and said "If there's one of these pads it probably means you need a password to get in." as he typed in the code.

He went into the welcome office and bagged the first room for himself. Mickey took the next one up and Phil the third one. The other guys came in and had to lug their bags up several flights of stairs to get to their rooms.

The girls separated into their cottages amicably, and each dashed straight to the bathroom. Quickly topping up their make-up and redoing their hair.

When the relief had gathered again Gina explained about their first activity, British Bulldog.

"In case you've never played this game or have different rules, I'll explain the rules that we will be playing by." said Gina.

"One person starts off it, then whoever they take down is it with them until every one is it, the last person standing is it but gets a drink of their choice on the house. Last person on the field is it."

The boys went quickly to their rooms and brought out older pairs of jeans and T-shirts, the girls on the other hand spent five minutes discussing what they were going to wear before even starting to change.

The boys were all doing stretches and jogging up and down to warm-up when the girls arrived. Kerry was officially the last on the field.

Kerry knew who she'd be targeting, he had a cockney accent, green eyes and he supported West Ham.

"Bulldogs." she called.

The boys charged in one long line, she spotted Smithy near the left end. As she focused on him she saw the other boys accelerating past her, then she dived at him. Smithy stopped dead, side-stepped and carefully avoided her.

The girls were still in the middle of the field, Kerry tackled Amber.

Kerry soon gave up trying to get Smithy, he was too fast. Once she'd caught his arm but he'd just pulled himself out of her grip without slackening pace at all. Tony was tired and he couldn't be bothered to run, Kerry grabbed hold of his arm and called the other girls to help take him down when Tony lay down of his own accord.

Finally only five people were left, Reg, Smithy, Mickey, Phil and to everyone's surprise DI Neil Manson.

Reg, wasn't down because no-one could bear the look of hurt that Marilyn gave anyone who went near him.

Smithy, wasn't down because Kerry had told everyone that she was going to get him down alone after he'd taunted her by falling over just out of her reach then snatching victory from her by rolling away over the line.

Mickey, wasn't down because he was just good at British Bulldog.

Phil, wasn't down because he was strong enough to pull anyone who was fast enough to catch him over.

Neil, wasn't down because he had a surprising turn of speed and he threatened any CID members with demotion if they came near him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next turn Mickey was cornered by Zain and Nick, they managed to restrain him long enough for the girls to grab hold of him then the two blokes just took his legs out from under him. Neil was also taken down when he got kicked in the shins by Kerry.

Neil ordered everyone to go for Phil after he heard Phil musing about what drink he'd order. Mickey caught Phil's foot with a flying tackle and Neil personally kicked Phil's other leg out from under him.

Marilyn had fainted because of the shock of Reg being in the final and was now watching from the sidelines. No-one had the heart to ruin her happiness so everyone chased Smithy, leaving Reg to be the last.

Smithy evaded capture by manoeuvring the girls so that they blocked most of the boys off, allowing him an easy escape route.

The girls picked up clods of dried mud and threw them at Smithy as he passed, he laughed and dodged them. Kerry picked up a solid clump that filled her hand, she was going to at least hit him. She crumbled the edge of the clump to check that it was earth not an earth-covered rock.

Smithy ran past, blocking the barrage of missiles. Kerry aimed well and by chance alone hit him square on the side of the face, the earth ball exploded and Smithy got dirt in his eye.

He slackened speed trying to see where he was going, he was heading into the undergrowth. Then Kerry tackled him, catching his legs neatly and felling him.

Kerry grinned triumphantly and released Smithy. He didn't move, she sensed immediately that something was wrong. The others were coming towards them.

Kerry tried to roll Smithy over onto his back but couldn't, she saw the rock that he must've hit his head on. Mickey said "Felled by a girl! You're losing your touch mate."

Kerry turned Smithy's head round, Mickey realized that Smithy was hurt and called to Gina who had the first aid kit. The other officers sped up wanting to see what was happening.

Smithy stirred and put a hand up to his forehead, his eyes fluttered open. Kerry tried to turn him so that his head would be pillowed in her lap. Amber who had just arrived on the scene giggled as she saw what Kerry was doing.

Gina who had just brought the first aid kit over said "Kerry, what are you doing? Help him." as Smithy tried to turn over but couldn't. Kerry caught hold of his shoulder and tried to help him, Smithy groaned and resisted.

Gina batted her hands away, trying to push Smithy over onto his back. Smithy said "Oww." and pushed her away.

"Smithy, you've been concussed, it will hurt but I can't help unless you turn over." said Gina crossly.

Smithy tried to turn over but fell back with a cry of pain, "Stop milking it." said Phil who's leg still hurt from Neil's kick.

Gina glared at him, "Phil!" she reprimanded, "But you have got a point, Smithy it's just a little concussion. You're not dying."

"Here, I'll do it." said Tony, kneeling down and wrenching Smithy over onto his back.

There was a loud splintering of wood and Smithy curled up defensively.

Smithy swore through tightly clenched teeth, Tony felt that something was wrong. It felt like Smithy was resisting but his muscles weren't tense and he appeared to be in real pain.

Everyone jumped and looked round for the broken wood, it was Kerry who noticed the stump of a post where Smithy had fallen.

Her gasp brought everyone's attention to it, Gina immediately re-evaluated the situation.

"Let me see." she commanded Smithy as he resisted. He shook his head, "No, I'm fine." he insisted. "I was just milking it, the looks on your faces." he laughed slightly at Gina's current expression, a mix of disapproval, annoyance, scepticism and concern.

"I'd just like to check," said Gina as Smithy pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to get to his feet. Mickey retrieved Smithy's jacket from the fence and draped it over Smithy's shoulders. Smithy wrapped the jacket round himself.

Smithy tensed as pain flared across his stomach, Gina tried to push his arms out of the way but Smithy used her for support to get to his feet. Gina stepped away from him and Smithy almost overbalanced. Mickey caught Smithy's arm, "Everyone move away, now Smithy, let Gina help."

Smithy put a hand over the wood that he could feel protruding from his abdomen, Mickey jostled him slightly as they went through the door into the main reception.

"Just stay there." said Mickey as Gina went over to ask the woman at the desk if she had a first aid kit.

"Yes we do, just here." said the woman pointing, "Who is it that's hurt?" she asked.

"Smithy, him." she said pointing as she turned round.

"What happened?" asked the woman noticing the blood seeping through Smithy's jacket.

"He fell on a piece of broken stake that was left in the ground." said Gina curtly.

"Here, let me do it. I'm a trainee nurse." said the woman, taking the first aid kit off Gina who felt immensely relieved.

The woman showed her an ID card bearing the name 'Mary Clarkson'.

Mary went over to Smithy and opened the first aid kit, riffling through it to find some sterile swabs. "Hi Smithy, my name's Mary. I hear you've had an accident. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Got tackled, fell on a broken post that had been left in the ground." said Smithy.

"Okay, let's have a look." said Mary, gently but firmly removing his jacket. "Smithy, I need you to lean back. Try and relax against the chair."


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy leant back but leant forward again as the pain increased. "Don't lean back if it makes it hurt more." said Mary sympathetically. Smithy went to put his hand over the wound again. "No, don't do that please. I need to be able to see the injury." said Mary.

Smithy pushed her hand off his arm and went to pull the stake out.

Mary said "If you pull it out then you'll have to go to hospital, it'll start bleeding more."

Smithy said "Please, get it out. It hurts."

"For me to get it out you need to lean back. Otherwise I can't see what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt you." said Mary.

Smithy leant back, but his face went white and he closed his eyes.

Mary tried to lift his shirt over the stake but Smithy leant forwards again as the pain mounted.

"It would be easier and probably less painful for you to lie down, would you like to go somewhere more private?" said Mary.

Smithy nodded as the rest of the Force came into view, they looked concerned and Kerry was crying. Gina stayed to brief the Force and Mickey helped Smithy through into his own room.

Mary spread some newspaper out so that blood wouldn't go on the carpet and helped Smithy to lie down on it. Mickey went over to an armchair and settled himself in it.

Mary said "Right, in your own time just relax and stretch out a bit."

Smithy gradually relaxed and straightened himself, Mary said "Do you mind if I cut your shirt? It'll be easier."

Smithy, shook his head.

Mary gently cut through the thin material, peeling it away from the wound. Smithy set his jaw and clenched his fists.

"I can call an ambulance if you like." said Mary.

Smithy shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine."

Mary carefully extracted the piece of wood, suddenly blood began to pulse from the wound. Smithy put his hand over the wound, covering the hole in his stomach with his palm.

Mary tried to clean up the wound, trying to find the source of the blood. She pushed Smithy's hand out of the way and brought out a sterile pad, she put it over the wound and fixed it with a sticky plastic sheet.

"You should probably go to hospital." said Mary as she packed up the first aid kit.

Smithy shook his head firmly, "No, that'd definitely spoil the holiday."

Mary smiled and said "I think it'd spoil it even more if everyone else was worrying about you the entire time."

"They'll get over it." said Smithy.

Mary and Mickey left Smithy's apartment, Smithy allowed his smiling facade to fall and went into the bathroom to clean the blood off himself.

Gina told the rest of the Force that Smithy was fine and would be rejoining them shortly. Kerry felt really guilty, when Gina asked if there were any questions, meaning about the next activity, she timidly put her hand up.

"Yes, PC Young?" Gina asked shortly, wondering what feeble excuse Kerry would come up with to weasel out of doing the bungee jumping.

"Can I go and see Smithy?" asked Kerry meekly.

Gina looked at her, "After the theory, you can't really afford to miss that."

Kerry nodded her thanks and wondered what on earth she was going to say to Smithy.

After an hour of the most dull theory known to man, the theory of how to stay more or less upright when attached to a harness. The woman giving the lecture was obviously a failed history teacher, she even managed to make how to do flips and not break your neck sound mind-numbingly boring.

When Gina had finished watching the latest episode of Glee she wondered what was going on with the rest of her officers.

She went into the room just in time to be hit by a paper aeroplane thrown expertly by Nate, Gina looked down at the aeroplane where it lay with crumpled tip. She looked up and immediately all faces snapped to the front.

"PC Roberts, did you throw that?" Gina asked her voice menacing.

"Yes ma'am." said Nate.

Gina saw the lecturer turn around from the board and fix her baleful gaze on Ben, "You wanted to know if it was possible for a zombie to give lectures on bungee jumping."

Ben shrank visibly into his chair, "Er, I think you misunderstood my question." said Ben lamely.

Gina was positively breathing fire, "You asked _what PC Gayle?"_

_Then Gina caught sight of what was written on the board, the lecturer had taken the question seriously and had explained at great length why a) zombies don't exist b) they would be incapable of movement anyway c) why they wouldn't choose bungee jumping for their lecture subject._

_Her mouth twitched slightly, then she strode up to the front. "Thank you for your wonderful and truly inspirational talk, I'm sure that the officers wish they had more time but I'm sure that you have plenty more eager customers waiting."_

_The lecturer smiled smugly and nodded. Some of the PC's snorted._

"_Bless you." said the lecturer._


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry knocked on the door to Smithy's apartment, she heard footsteps then the door opened. "Hi, come in." said Smithy.

Kerry smiled and went in, Millie, Beth, Mel and the other girls giggled madly.

Kerry apologised for tackling Smithy on the rough ground and asked him if he was coming on the bungee jumping trip. Smithy replied that he was if he could get past Gina. Kerry related the events of the lecture to Smithy over a cup of coffee.

The officers were in the front of the bus, it wasn't a very long journey. Smithy was talking to Kerry who was teasing him about West Ham. Callum was listening to music on his iPod and being generally unsociable. Everyone else was playing truth or dare.

"Oh, Millie. I dare you to..." the rest of the sentence was whispered into Millie's ear. Millie suddenly went brick red and shook her head frantically. Beth nodded, "Do it." she said giggling.

Millie looked mortified, Beth poked her. Millie went over and sat next to Mickey, listening to Max telling them about the time when Gina got so drunk that she started singing.

Millie waited for the perfect moment, Max turned toward her innocently. Millie moved forward sharply and pressed her lips gently against Max's.

Max looked shocked, Millie went strawberry red and said "I'm so sorry Sergeant, I was dared."

Max shook his head, "S'okay can we play?" he said gesturing to himself and Mickey.

Millie looked surprised then said "Yeah, alright."

Mickey looked like he wished he'd had a choice.

"I dare you, Max, to tell Gina that you love her." said Mickey, taking his revenge for having to play truth or dare.

Max barely hesitated, "Gina! Gina, I love you."

Gina didn't even turn round, "DS Carter, the felling is far from mutual and if I am involved in this game again then you will all be doing forfeits."

Max put on his 'I'm sooo scared' face.

Gina glanced in the driver's mirror and saw his expression, she gave him the finger.

**I'm making a habit of this, this chap's short as well. Sorry.**

**I'm going on holiday and I want lots of lovely reviews to come back to. ****J**


End file.
